The lost ending to Super Mario Sketch Show
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: In this final episode, Bowser is killed for good and the Mushroom Kingdom live happily ever after.


**Lost ending to Super Mario Sketch Show.**

**Yes folks…..this is the last episode of Super Mario Sketch Show, but keep in mind I'm not quitting writing fanfics altogether. I just want to write other ideas. Besides….give me a break. At the time of me publishing this I've written 35 stories now! Super Mario Sketch show aren't the only ideas I've worked on! There's numerous other stories! Go read those!**

**I've worked hard! I deserve a break! I do have a life outside fanfiction!**

**Seeing as this is the last episode, why don't we make it something special. Like how Mario and his friends finally managed to defeat Bowser and live happily ever after. Yeah I actually have another story called "What if Bowser got his way?" that has a plotline a little similar to this but let's say the events in that story never happened and let me do a more hardcore version of how all the Mario games end.**

**Scene 1 - A bar.**

**Mario and Luigi are sitting in a bar drinking some beer. Mario sits looking depressed. He sighs……….**

Mario: My life sucks.

Luigi: What's the matter? Oh I see…..look Mario, you just have to get over the fact Michael Jackson is dead. I know you were sad, but look on the bright side, true he had good music but people did say he was a child molester.

Mario: It's not that….I'm tired of rescuing princess Peach over and over again. I'm getting old Luigi! I'm 40 years old! I can't run as much as I used to when Peach was first kidnapped. And the koopas are getting smarter!

**Suddenly Elvin Gadd from Luigi's mansion appears.**

E Gadd : Hello, boys I couldn't help overhearing your problem. Maybe I can help you.

Luigi: Oh no. I don't think bringing Michael Jackson back to life is a good idea,

E Gadd: That is not my idea!!

Luigi: O.K……Sheesh….Sorry.

E Gadd: You say the problem is that Peach is always getting kidnapped, right?

Mario: Exactly!

E Gadd: Let me discuss the plan, Mario, come to the counter with me. Luigi you sit here

Luigi: Why can't I hear the plan too?

Mario: Knowing you, you'd screw it up.

Luigi: Hey!

**Mario and Elvin Gadd go to the counter laughing.**

Luigi (sulking) : Assholes.

**Scene 2 – The next day. The park**

**Peach is sitting on a bench, when Bowser walks along, seeing Peach all by herself. **

Bowser: Princess Peach? (He feels her arm) Metal. I'm not sure what this is, but I think I'll take it anyway!

**Grinning, he picks Peach up and runs all the way back to the castle. Mario then appears out of the bushes pulls out a mobile phone, dials a number and talks into it.**

Mario : It worked, Bowser has the fake robot Peach!

E Gadd : Excellent! Come back to the castle, and we can watch the mayhem!

**Scene 3 - Princess Peach's castle.**

**Mario, Luigi, Peach and E Gadd stand in a room that has a big monitor screen.**

E Gadd: If you take a look at this screen, we can actually see what the Robot Peach views through her eyes.

Peach: And you say the bomb is a like a small nuclear bomb? It'll blow up the whole of the Koopa army?

E Gadd: Yep!

Luigi: I'm only glad that the koopa town is far away from Bowser's castle. Those poor innocent koopas if caught in the blast.

Mario: All we have to do now is just activate the bomb, by pressing this switch! (holds up a remote)

**We see Bowser and the Robot Peach in a bedroom.**

Mario: Bowser's bedroom.

Luigi: Oh my god. Are they gonna…..

Mario: Activate the bomb now! (presses the switch)

**Bowser then takes a look at Peach's eyes, which has a 5 in them, then a 4….**

Bowser: What the hell!?

**We then hear Mario's voice come from the robot.**

Mario's voice (in robot) : Surprise Bowser! This princess peach is a small nuclear bomb which will wipe out you and all your army! Tell the Koopa Kids I said bye!

Bowser (in a strange calm voice): Well at least I almost died the way I wanted too. I may not be 112 but it was while having sex!

**The robot blows up. Destroying Bowser and his huge army turning them all into a fiery pulp. And Bowser was in no way going to back in any way with a green mushroom because his body was gored everywhere. As well as the army all of Bowser's children were caught in the explosion. The world was now safe from their cruelty. The remaining koopa town without a king was now ruled by princess Peach herself. The koopas happy being freed from their cruel king learned to live and respect the mushroom people and they all lived happily ever after.**

**OR DID EVERYBODY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER?**

**Princess Peach's castle – A few days later. We see Mario and Peach in Peach's bedroom.**

Mario (to Peach): Hey…..Peach you didn't have any sex with Bowser when you did get kidnapped did you?

Peach: Well to be honest yes……but I didn't enjoy it. Still he's dead now isn't he?

Mario: I suppose, no use crying over spilt milk.

**Mario leaves the bedroom smiling, leaving Peach alone.**

Peach (thinking to herself and sighing) : You may have been evil, but damn your sex was brilliant, and I loved your bedroom games.

**THE END (FOR GOOD! THANK YOU FOR READING!!)**


End file.
